nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Richard Charles Hoagland
Richard Charles Hoagland, Art Bell confirms that Hoagland's middle name is Charles. (nato il 25 aprile del 1945 a Morristown, New Jersey ) è un autore americano, e proponente di diverse teorie della cospirazione riguardanti la NASA, civiltà aliene perdute sulla Luna, su Marte e altri argomenti correlati. Dichiara che rovine di civiltà avanzate esistono oppure esistevano sulla Luna, Marte e su alcune delle lune di Giove e Saturno, e che la NASA e il Governo degli Stati Uniti hanno creato una cospirazione del silenzio per mettere a tacere tutti questi fatti. Ha proposto queste idee in libri, video, conferenze, interviste, and press conferences. Two press releases were issued by The Enterprise Mission website announcing the 30 October 2007 National Press Club new conference, dated October 22, 2007 and October 30, 2007. Video excerpt: "Richard C. Hoagland Press Conference - October 30, 2007". YouTube. Uploaded by user aparfrey on February 16, 2009. Information concerning the National Press Club press conference held in Washington, D.C., March 21, 1996. I suoi punti di vista non sono mai stati ospitati nella letteratura scientifica (sottoposta a revisione paritaria). Efrain Palermo scrive nel suo sito personale: "Io non sono uno scienziato o geologo. Sono un astronomo dilettante e un artista." Hoagland è stato descritto da James Oberg del The Space Review e dal Dr. Phil Plait di Badastronomy.com come un teorico della cospirazione e uno pseudoscienziato che si occupa assai maldestramente di scienza di confine. Background Hoagland's self-reported curriculum vitae includes positions as Curator of Astronomy and Space Science at the Springfield Science Museum , 1964–1967, a direttore assistente al Children's_Museum,_Connecticut Gengras Science Center The Children's Museum, formerly The Science Center of Connecticut, is home to the Gengras Planetarium. in West Hartford, Connecticut, 1967–1968. He was a Science Advisor to CBS News during the Apollo program, 1968–1971. In July 1968, Hoagland filed a copyright registration for a planetarium presentation and show script called The Grand Tour. In 1969, he was contracted by the Grumman Aircraft Engineering Corporation to write a chapter about the Moon for a press book. The Grumman publication was intended to educate members of the media and government officials concerning the Apollo Lunar Module. A popular planetarium lecturer at the Springfield Science Museum, Hoagland produced a program called "Mars: Infinity to 1965" to coincide with the Mariners 3 and 4 missions. Charles Renaud produced Page includes a half-hour of excerpts from the 1965 WTIC radio program in the MP3 format. a radio program for WTIC (AM) in Hartford, Connecticut, The Night of the Encounter, which covered the July 14, 1965 Mariner 4 flyby of the planet Mars.The WTIC radio program, A Night of Encounter (submission title), was submitted by WTIC President Paul W. Morency as an entry for a Peabody Award, but it did not win. Contrary to what Hoagland states on his biography page, the program was not nominated for the award since there is no intermediate level of competition. All winners are chosen directly from the entire field of accepted entries. The entry form, along with an archival 7" 45 rpm gramophone audio recording of the program, are currently being held at the Hargrett Rare Book and Manuscript Library at the University of Georgia Libraries in Athens, Georgia. WTIC announcer Dick Bertel hosted the program and interviewed Hoagland. The program also featured a conversation between Hoagland and astronomer Dr. Robert S. Richardson, associate director of the Griffith Observatory. Hoagland was interviewed for the program at the Springfield Science Museum by WTIC announcer Dick Bertel. In 1976, Hoagland, an avid Star Trek fan, initiated a letter-writing campaign that successfully persuaded President Gerald Ford to name the first Space Shuttle the Enterprise, replacing the previously slated name for the prototype vehicle, Constitution. Report cites In "Why 'Enterprise?'", The Enterprise Mission credits the 1976 Space Shuttle letter-writing campaign as being "organized by Richard C. Hoagland and a small group of associates, including White House consultant, Jerome Glenn." Glenn is the co-founder and Director of The Millennium Project, a think tank. His résumé posted on his organization's website mentions that he was "instrumental in naming the first Space Shuttle the Enterprise." The Enterprise was rolled out for public display on September 17, 1976, Constitution Day. Hoagland authored the book The Monuments of Mars: A City on the Edge of Forever, and co-authored the book Dark Mission: The Secret History of NASA, which was ranked 21st on November 18, 2007 on The New York Times Best Seller list for paperback nonfiction. Hoagland runs The Enterprise Mission website, which he describes as "an independent NASA watchdog and research group, the Enterprise Mission, attempting to figure out how much of what NASA has found in the solar system over the past 50 years has actually been silently filed out of sight as classified material, and therefore totally unknown to the American people." ; Ibid., 2009, p. 57. Hoagland appears regularly as the "Science Advisor" for Coast to Coast AM, a late-night radio talk show. While Hoagland makes frequent reference to his receipt of the "International Angstrom Medal for Excellence in Science" in August 1993, the organization that awarded the medal, The Angstrom Foundation Aktiebolag, founded by Lars-Jonas Ångström, was not authorized by Uppsala University or the Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences to make use of the academy's Anders Jonas Ångström memorial medal. The academy has long authorized only Uppsala University to use their medal for the Ångström's Prize (Ångströms premium), awarded yearly by Uppsala professors to physics students. Mr. Ångström stated in May 2000 that although his award to Hoagland was a mistake, he acted with good faith and with good intentions. Hyperdimensional physics Hoagland has proposed a form of physics he calls "hyperdimensional physics" An online repository of "hyperdimensional physics"-related papers. Transcript courtesy of The Enterprise Mission. which, supported by the work of pseudoscientific overunity claimant Thomas E. Bearden, he claims to represent the full implementation of James Clerk Maxwell's original 20 quaternion equations, instead of the reduced Maxwell's equations as amended by Oliver Heaviside commonly taught today. These ideas are rejected by the mainstream physics community as unfounded. A tenet of these views holds that vast amounts of energy originating from dimensions we cannot perceive are available at latitudes 19.5° both south and north on the Sun and every planet in the Solar System. Hoagland points to the colossal volcano, Olympus Mons, on Mars, as the supreme example, in addition to Earth's biggest volcano, Mauna Loa on the island of Hawai i, and the anticyclonic storm on Jupiter. Olympus Mons is centered at approximately 18.65°N 226.2°E, and the massive shield spans from 13.48°N to 23.68°N and from 220.76°E to 232.2°E. Jupiter's Great Red Spot is centered at 22.0°S. See Table 1. According to Hoagland, an essential prediction of his theory is that a massive planet is yet to be discovered in the Solar System. To date, no research conducted in mainstream astronomy would appear to substantiate these theories. Data analyzed from the WISE all-sky infrared survey, fully released in March 2012, has yet to reveal a Jupiter-size planet within the Oort cloud. The survey would have revealed such an object if it had existed. Hoagland extended his theory about the importance of 19.5° latitude when the Chinese lander Chang'e 3 landed on the Moon at 44.1143°N, 19.5149°W. In this case he drew attention to the significance of that same number as a longitudeCoast to Coast AM, 14 December 2013 instead of a latitude. He said the Chinese wished to send a coded message to an extraterrestrial intelligence by landing at that longitude. Mars, Face on Mars, and Cydonia Hoagland claims the "Face on Mars" is part of a city built on Cydonia Planitia consisting of very large pyramids and mounds arranged in a geometric pattern, with the ratios between measured angles roughly equaling mathematical constants such as pi ( ), , as well as the square root of 2 (√2), the square root of 3 (√3), and the number 3. He states that the ratio between the surface area of a sphere and the surface area of the tetrahedron inscribed within it, ≈2.720699, which is × (√3)/2, is an approximation of that he refers to as '. Since '/ = (√3)/2 = ≈0.866, he speculates that the primary meaning of the geometry of Cydonia is to emphasize the ratio of the sphere and circumscribed tetrahedron.Hoagland & Torun 1989. This number is close to , the base of natural logarithms (≈2.71828). Hoagland therefore calls it ' and uses it in calculations as though it were actually . To Hoagland, this is evidence that an advanced civilization might once have existed on Mars, and that NASA is suppressing the evidence for reasons explained in a 1960 Brookings Institution report entitled "Proposed Studies on the Implications of Peaceful Space Activities for Human Affairs." The Brookings Institution's report prepared for the Committee on Long-Range Studies of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration, "Proposed Studies on the Implications of Peaceful Space Activities for Human Affairs," published in December 1960, is available from the NASA Technical Reports Server (NTRS). WorldCat lists nine editions of the report, published between 1960 and 1965. Page 184 of the report is of particular interest to Hoagland. On that page, the report recommends additional studies regarding the implications of the discovery of intelligent extraterrestrial life. In fact, although the report did state that it is a possibility that such information would destabilize society, it did not itself even consider the question of withholding information from the public. The report recommended that the question ought to be studied. On April 5, 1998, NASA's Mars Global Surveyor (MGS) space probe sent back better images of the Cydonia region that indicated that the "face" was an irregularly shaped mesa. Hoagland contends these images were run through multiple filters that degraded the original image in quality, giving it a catbox appearance which obscures what is really on Mars. On September 21, 2006, several new three-dimensional views were released, derived from the high-resolution stereo camera on the European Space Agency's Mars Express space probe. In response to their publication, he remarked, "Science is not what you see or what you feel, it's what you can measure!" His co-author Mike Bara has accused the European Space Agency, which released that photo set, of fraud. The image from the HiRISE camera on NASA's Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter (MRO), released in April 2007, was so detailed that even Hoagland appears to have abandoned his contention that the whole structure is a "face." In the epilogue to his book released the following October, he analyzed the details of the "face" within the MRO frame and declares: "Nothing in this image is natural. ... Natural geology doesn't come with 'parallel walls,' 'multiple, 3-D planes,' 'twisted beams'—or repetitive examples of obvious 'thin girders.'"Dark Mission, 2007, p. 526; Ibid., 2009, p. 596 In March 2010, Mars Express returned radar and visual data from Mars' larger moon, Phobos, showing the moon in unprecedented detail. Hoagland wrote that Phobos was revealed to be artificial, a "manufactured" satellite. He added that ESA itself would announce this finding at the September 2010 meeting of the European Planetary Science Congress (EPSC) in Rome. The Phobos session at EPSC in fact announced that Phobos is probably formed from re-accretion of orbiting debris. Hoagland also claims that the true color of Mars is salmon red with patches of greenish plant life and a light blue sky. This runs counter to widely accepted spectrographic observations. He also claims that Mars was once the moon of a larger planet which exploded, leaving Mars isolated,Adapted with acknowledgment from the late Dr. Tom Van Flandern. that the advanced civilization on Mars had prior warning of the cataclysm and so escaped by migrating to planet Earth, eventually adapting to the environment and becoming the present human race, and that the numerous objects surrounding the landing sites of the Mars Exploration Rovers are in fact pieces of Martian machinery. Life on Europa Hoagland claims to have originated the idea, in a 1980 article in Star & Sky magazine, that oceans, and possibly life, may exist beneath the surface of Jupiter's moon Europa. Provides scanned images of pages from the January 1980 issue of Star & Sky, including the article, "The Europa Enigma," by Richard C. Hoagland In fact, Ralph Greenberg, Professor of Mathematics at the University of Washington, has pointed out that multiple scientists published similar theories throughout the 1970s. Isaac Asimov, for example, postulated it in his 1979 book Extraterrestrial Civilizations. . Hoagland himself references the work of Cassen, Peale, and Reynolds, Reproduction of age 28 from article, "The Europa Enigma," Star & Sky, January 1980. whose computer modeling demonstrated the possibility that tidal heating could maintain an ocean beneath the icy surface. The Moon Hoagland rejects the entire body of knowledge represented by professional selenology and asserts that there are large semitransparent structures constructed of glass on the lunar surface, visible in some Apollo photography when the images are digitally manipulated, and even more so when old photoprints are re-scanned on amateur equipment in non-clean conditions. Apollo 10 photo of Sinus Medii, scanned on Hoagland's office scanner from a print provided by Ken Johnston. He goes on to say that NASA is suppressing knowledge of an ancient civilization on the Moon, and that the advanced technology of this civilization is lying around on the Moon's surface. He alleged in Dark Mission that the twelve Apollo moonwalkers, who would be well qualified to confirm the existence of lunar artifacts and glass structures, have had their memories selectively edited with hypnosis so that they no longer remember seeing evidence of a lunar civilization.Dark Mission, 2009, pp. 246–248 He has stated that a feature in an image of the lunar surface, believed by professional planetary scientists to be a rock, is actually the severed head of a robot, and that "someone with an obvious 'in'" to JPL was the true originator of the Apollo Moon landing hoax conspiracy theory in July 1969.Dark Mission, 2009, pp. 68–70, 242–243 On October 6, 2009, he opined that the upcoming LCROSS lunar impact was targeted on a manned lunar base, set up by the "secret space program," and that the impact would reveal some secrets. He also said that the impact would be recorded by ALSEP seismometers — the idea that ALSEP was turned off in September 1977 was "just another NASA lie." Eighteen days after the LCROSS lunar impacts, Hoagland released a digitally manipulated copy of the plume image released by NASA. He wrote that the rectilinear pixellation pattern emphasized by his manipulation of the photograph is in fact a ruined city. It is Hoagland's opinion that NASA's two Gravity Recovery and Interior Laboratory (GRAIL) spacecraft were sent to map the gravitational field of the Moon to confirm the "presence of actual engines inside the Moon." Based on his examination of earlier NASA lunar seismic data, he said that he found "symmetrical structures under the lunar surface at the depth of the core of the Moon." Moreover, he said that the "Moon is not ours" and that it was "brought here and placed in orbit" around the Earth. U.S. government conspiracy Hoagland claims the United States government has covered up the presence of extraterrestrials, that the Space Agency murdered the Apollo 1 astronauts, that NASA missions to Mars are a "well documented interest of the Bush family," and that there is a clandestine space program which uses anti-gravity technology reverse-engineered from lunar artifacts and communicated by secret societies. Hoagland further claims that President John F. Kennedy was assassinated by an agency or agencies opposed to his stated policy of inviting First Secretary Nikita Khrushchev to create a joint U.S.–Soviet manned lunar effort. He asserts that federal agencies such as the Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) and NASA are linked to Freemasonry. NASA and the Egyptian gods Hoagland has written''Dark Mission'', 2009, pp. 62–63, 271–289, Figs. 5-10, 5-11, 5-12, 5-13 and spoken Video concerns Hoagland's briefing to United Nations staff on February 28, 1992. often about what he sees as NASA's "fanatical, relentless"Dark Mission, 2009, caption to Fig. 5-10 drive to pay homage to the Egyptian gods Isis, Osiris, and Horus. Citing work by Robert Bauval and Graham Hancock on the symbolism of the Great Pyramid at Giza, he explains that these gods are honored via their proxies, the stars Sirius (Isis), the "belt" stars of Orion (Osiris), and Regulus (Horus). He has theorized that NASA preferentially arranges for key space mission events to occur when any of these five stars are at any of five elevations (−33°, −19.5°, 0, 19.5° and 33°) as seen from a significant place related to that space mission event. As an example, he cites the fact that, at the exact time of the Lunar Orbit Insertion burn of Apollo 8, on December 24, 1968, the Orion belt star Mintaka was exactly on the horizon of the site in the Sea of Tranquility where the Apollo 11 Lunar Module would land seven months later. He traces the origin of this obsession on the part of NASA to the geologist Dr. Farouk El-Baz, who is Egyptian by birth. He has written that El-Baz was "the most powerful single individual in the American space program"Dark Mission, 2009, p. 286 because of his influence over Apollo landing site selection. Two of the six Apollo landing sites satisfy Hoagland's Egyptian criteria: * Mintaka at 19.5° at the moment of landing of Apollo 12, with the landing occurring six minutes earlier than scheduled. * Sirius at -33° at the moment of landing of Apollo 16, after a one-month launch delay and a 6-hour landing delay. Hoagland has published on his web site a "Table of Coincidence" specifying several additional Apollo events that he says satisfy his criteria for "fanatical, relentless" worship. Only one of the 135 Space Shuttle launches and 133 landings is included—the launch of STS-88.Hoagland's 'Table of Coincidence' offers two different star elevations coinciding with this event. Comet Enke at -33°, and Mars at -3.33°, both as seen from Phoenix AZ. Neither of these qualifies by Hoagland's own stated rules. Encke and Mars are not among the five stars listed. -3.33° is not among the five elevations listed. The Shuttle was neither launched nor controlled from the city of Phoenix. STS-88 launched more than a day later than planned, due to an unexplained master alarm. Elenin and 2005 YU55 During the summer and fall of 2011, Hoagland spoke and wrote comprehensively about comet C/2010 X1, also known as Elenin after its discoverer, amateur Russian astronomer Leonid Elenin, and asteroid 2005 YU55. During the June 24, 2011 teleconference sponsored by Project Camelot,"Elenin: A Project Camelot Roundtable Video Conference." June 24, 2011. he gave the correct dates for closest approach to Earth for both bodies. He said that 2005 YU55 would come dangerously close to both Earth and Moon while we were all distracted by Elenin. Speaking at the August 2011 Exopolitics Great Britain expo held in Leeds, West Yorkshire, and again at Project Camelot's September Awake & Aware 2011 conference, Awake & Aware 2011 conference website: Hoagland spoke on September 24, 2011. held in Irvine, California, he expounded a complex pseudo-statistical theory which he said proved that Elenin was not a comet but some kind of time capsule, sent by a prior Earthly civilization thousands of years ago with a message for contemporary humanity. As he said a few weeks earlier before leaving for Leeds, "...it could have been sent on a trajectory 13,000 years ago, arriving back home in the inner Solar System now, as a flying time capsule through interplanetary space with some kind of vital information for now as we approach the end of the Mayan calendar..." Page includes two excerpts from the July 20, 2011 Coast to Coast AM program in the MP3 format. See "Coast To Coast AM - Jul 20 2011 - Hour 4.mp3," time index 14:18 - 16:34. His analysis depended upon highly counter-rational calculations such as that the odds of any given comet having any given inclination to the ecliptic are one in 360 divided by the inclination in degrees. When, in late August, professional and amateur cometary astronomers announced that Elenin had begun to break up, Hoagland denied this and showed an August 19, 2011 STEREO-B image Hoagland's composite image depicting Elenin's "tetrahedral shield." which he said proved that the "object/structure" apparently had a "'tetrahedral shield'" protecting "'Elenin the spacecraft'" from a coronal mass ejection. On October 21, 2011, on Coast to Coast AM, Hoagland said that 2005 YU55 had two "really weird" characteristics. First, he said that the asteroid was almost as spherical as a beach ball. Second, it had a rotation period of 19.5 hours. Both characteristics were later found to be inaccurate when better ephemerides Meeting: "Asteroids, Comets, Meteors 2012, Proceedings of the conference held May 16–20, 2012 in Niigata, Japan." and radar images became available.Hoagland is not aware of any asteroids, including cinematic asteroids, that are not splinter-shaped. Small spheroidal celestial bodies such as 2005 YU55 strikes him as being "really weird" since they lack sufficient self-gravitation to force them to take on a spherical shape. Video: "Collision Course -Francis Walsh & Special Guest Richard Hoagland with YU55 News (11-4-2011) Pt.1". Collision Course, an Internet radio show hosted by Revolution Radio. November 4, 2011. YouTube. Uploaded by user DrakenI78 on November 5, 2011. See time index 05:28 - 08:32. In part 2 of the interview, he said that he does not think 2005 YU55 is an asteroid. He said, "...the damn thing looks like a ship, it looks technological. It does not look like any asteroid I have ever seen." See time index 0:01:19 - 0:01:43. Further reading: In a November 4, 2011 interview on the Internet radio program Collision Course, he laid out a lunar impact scenario for 2005 YU55. . Interview continues in part 2. He said that since both Elenin and 2005 YU55 had nearly coincident perihelions on September 11, 2011,Elenin's perihelion was on September 10, 2011 at 17:15:51.8 UT (Julian Date: 2455815.219354417315) at a distance from the Sun of 0.48243 AU, according to JPL's Small-Body Database Browser. 2005 YU55's perihelion was on September 9, 2011 at 19:31:44.5 UT (Julian Date: 2455814.313707203) at a distance from the Sun of 0.652495 AU, according to JPL's HORIZONS ephemerides generator for asteroid 308635. a "torsion field effect" at perihelion at a distance of 16 million miles (25.75 million km) from each other would have perturbed the asteroid's trajectory just enough so that it will collide with the Moon on November 9, 2011. This perturbation of the asteroid's orbit was the work of an intelligent force using hyperdimensional physics, according to Hoagland. Additionally, he said that if his scenario is correct, NASA would announce on November 7, 2011, when new radar observations are released, that the asteroid is going to collide with the Moon. Hoagland foretold of a "calm and reassuring" address by President Obama concerning the lunar impact at the 19th APEC Economic Leaders' Meeting in Honolulu, Hawaii, on November 9, 2011, even though the meetings in Honolulu had been long-scheduled for November 12–13, 2011, and took place as scheduled. He believes that calm reassurances are necessary to prevent people from panicking, possibly with lethal results due to stupidity, when a spectacular, but mostly harmless, meteor shower occurs in the Earth's atmosphere about three days after such a significant lunar impact. Torsion field sensing Since 2004, Hoagland has conducted a series of what he calls "experiments" designed to detect and, if possible, to measure the torsion field generated by the interactions of massive spinning objects, including distant planets and stars. He seeks to confirm an idea first proposed by amateur scientist Bruce DePalma Undated letter by Andrew Mount to Stefan Marinov, et al. according to which rotating masses generate inertial fields that cause an increase of the inertia of any other mass they pass through. More recently he has extended this belief to the proposition that large pyramids amplify this effect in their immediate vicinity. He has not said what units a torsion field would be measured in. His equipment consists of a Bulova Accutron wristwatch manufactured in 1977 or earlier, placed in a tuning fork sensor enclosure which is electrically connected to a MicroSet precision watch timer manufactured by Mumford Micro Systems of Santa Barbara, California. Mumford Micro Systems' MicroSet webpage. The MicroSet output data is linked to a laptop computer by USB cabling and the Mumford-supplied software creates a dynamic display with many options for data management. The end result is a trace of the Accutron tuning fork frequency, nominally 360 Hz, recorded over any chosen time period. According to Hoagland's explanation, the inertia of the tuning fork should increase when it is influenced by the torsion field, and thus its frequency should decrease. He has used this equipment on several occasions: * Transit of Venus, June 8, 2004. Site: Coral Castle, Homestead, Florida.From the longitude of Homestead, it was not possible to observe the transit until it was nearly over Result: Some frequency spiking during transit. Pronounced spiking to 364.474 Hz at moment of 3rd contact. Continued spiking, some off-scale, for many minutes after the transit was complete. Hoagland later published a second trace Report by Hoagland. which is incompatible with his first report. * Dawn at the Pyramid of the Sun, Teotihuacan, Mexico, April 22, 2009. Result: Published trace did not begin until five minutes after dawn. Spikes to 454.79 Hz (07:19:30) and 465.192 Hz (07:20:10). Report by Hoagland. * April 26, 2009. Site: Temple of the Masks, Tikal, Mexico. Result: Random spiking 14.531 Hz - 949.586 Hz. * UK, Summer 2011. Sites: Stonehenge, Avebury, Silbury Hill. Mentioned on Coast to Coast AM, nothing published. * Annular eclipse of the Sun, May 20, 2012. Site: Terrace of the High Finance Restaurant, Sandia Peak, New Mexico. Result: Several off-scale decreasing spikes prior to the eclipse. Six off-scale increasing spikes during the eclipse. Accutron trace data posted to the Coast to Coast AM website. * Transit of Venus June 5, 2012. Site: Terrace of the High Finance Restaurant, Sandia Peak, New Mexico. Result: Not published. * Grand Galactic Alignment September 19, 2012. Site: Temple of Kukulkan, Chichen Itza, Yucatan. Result: Project aborted, Hoagland and his partner ejected from the site by site security. . * Annular solar eclipse of May 10, 2013. Site: Mauna Kea. Result: No reading during eclipse due to technical difficulty. Altre dichiarazioni Hoagland has asserted that he, and not Carl Sagan, co-created the Pioneer 10 plaque with Eric Burgess; that the Saturnian moon Iapetus is an artificial planetoid; that the Galileo orbiter, which burned up in Jupiter's atmosphere, caused a mysterious black spot due to its nuclear power source; that the 9/11 attacks were part of a pseudo-Masonic conspiracy; and that the Arecibo message was intentionally altered by its author, Carl Sagan. Hoagland sostiene che tutti i pianeti nel Sistema Solare si stanno progressivamente riscaldando, ed è uno scettico del riscaldamento globale per cause antropiche. Risposte da parte della scienza ufficiale Nell'ottobre del 1997, ha Hoagland è stato assegnato l'Ig Noberl Prize per l'astronomia "per avere identificato strutture artificiali sulla Luna e su Marte, includendo un viso umano su Marte ed edifici alti 16000 metri sul lato occulto della Luna." Questo premio è un anti-nobel satirico assegnato per parodiare persone che si sono contraddistinte per aver annunciato scoperte "fuori di senno" o "troppo triviali" pur dichiarando di praticare il metodo scientifico. Pubblicazioni Libri * * * See section 5. New Age, subsection B. The Face on Mars. | isbn=978-1-883-31966-3 |author-mask=2}} * * * * Contributi, introduzioni, prefazioni * * * Giornali * * * * * * * * * * * * Video * * * * * * * Note Collegamenti interni * Alalu * Zecharia Sitchim Collegamenti esterni * *Richard C. Hoagland - Guests - Coast to Coast AM Richard C. Hoagland's biography and list of guest appearances on Coast to Coast AM. * * * *Exposing Pseudo Astronomy Ep 26: Richard C. Hoagland, Part 1 - 19.5° *Exposing Pseudo Astronomy Ep 59: The Face on Mars, Part 1 *Exposing Pseudo Astronomy Ep 60: The Face on Mars, Part 2 *Exposing Pseudo Astronomy Ep 68: Expat in Hoaglandia: A Fantasia of NASA Conspiracies *Exposing Pseudo Astronomy Ep 72: Solar System Mysteries "Solved" by PseudoScience, Part 1 - Iapetus *Exposing Pseudo Astronomy Ep 79: Is the Movie "John Carter" a Leak by Those "In the Know?" * Exposing Pseudo Astronomy Ep 82: How to Design a Hyperdimensional Physics Experiment - Discusses Hoaglands claims about torsion physics and how to go about testing them. * Exposing Pseudo Astronomy Ep 88: Is Phobos Hollow? - Discussion of Richard Hoaglands 2010 claims that the Martian moon, Phobos is hollow. Fonti * Categoria:Scienza di confine Categoria:Pseudoscienziati Categoria:Teorici della cospirazione Categoria:Ufologi